Love Conqours all
by Princess Century
Summary: The Sailor scout are enjoying summer vacation and suddenly a girl from the future to warn the sailor scouts of great dandger maybe the greatest yat,Have the sailor scouts meet their match?Is this new girl who she sayes she is?


Hello readers, just know this fic will be packed full adventure, romance ,and drama. Each chapter will be an  
adventure to read some may not be as good as others but I'll have good days to type and bad ones but ill try to put somthing   
exciting in each chapter. ENJOY!   
Disclamier: I don't own Sailor moon! Good gosh people, how many times am I going to say this  
  
~*~Love Conquers all~*~  
  
Summer vacation had started and Serena and her friends were having fun being normal teens.  
  
"I'm late I've got to hurry!" Serena yelled running down the steps and stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth. Then running out the door,  
  
"How long do you think she'll go? Thats the secound time this week and its summer! for someone who hates school  
she sure forgets she hates it." Said Rini telling serena's mom. "Any secound now she'll walk through the door and  
slouch up staries shes so predictable! Rini added.  
  
"Darien said he would take me on a shopping trip at the mall to."Rini finly finished.She began finishing her breakfest as she talked  
waiting for Darien to arive. "Ding Dong!" The door bell rang.  
  
"Rini Darien's here!" Said Serena's mom peeking her head into the kitchen and handing Rini a bag of treats."Take this for the   
ride home from shopping.She said hugging Rini.  
  
"Thankyou!" Said Rini returning the hug and dissapering out the door.  
  
*On the way to the mall passing the school*  
  
Rini and Darien had been driving for a few moments when they passed Serena's school, Rini saw a slumped over figure on  
the school bench and. When she pointed it out to Darien. He stopped and got out of the car and walked to the bench and   
shoke the person awake.  
  
"DARIEN!" Rini wished she nver would have pointed the thing out it was serena and she was hopping to have darien  
all to herself, Then Rini turned her attention to Serena and Darien, Darien had been forced into a huge. Then daren led   
Serena to his car.  
  
"Move squirt!" Serena said opening the door of the car.  
  
"NO I was here first!" Said Rini being Stuberen.They suddenly began fighting, they were fighting so fast  
you couldn't understand a word they said.  
  
"Girls! Rini sit in the back your smaller than Serena and you can fit back there!" Said Darien yelling over both of them .  
People walking by were begging to stare.The girls choose the seating arangements and were queit all the way  
to the mall.  
  
"SERENA!" Said Luna out of serena'a wrist communicator. Serena rumaged through her back pack and found her communticator.  
  
"What is it Luna.'' Serena said impatiently.  
  
"Where are you.You need to come to Raye's shrine imediatly,its important.said luna not giving Serena a chance to uter a word.  
  
"Ok Luna were coming!" Serena said as she put away her communicator. Darien and Rini looked at her and she nodded  
and they nodded back Darien stepped on the gass pedal and with in moments they were in walking steps of the shrine.  
  
"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"Serena and Rini began to transform,they ran into the shrine it was empty the ran to the back and   
then outside. She saw the scouts they were all trasformed and they were all making a circle around a young girl that looked of Queen Serenity. Her  
her white hair in a style like Serena's.  
  
Serena walked over to her and said "Who are youWhy are you here?"  
  
"I'm Princess Century,your daughter from the future!" Century said stareing at Serena.  
  
"Prove it!" Said Sailor Jupiter...  
  
"I will,'' Century said waving her hand over her forhead and the crest appered.  
  
"Rini!" Century said falling to her kneesand embracing Rini. Century pulled out of the embrace and said.  
"I've come to the past to warn you of the danger, that came to the past and that this is our strongest enemy yet.  
Hehe...Cliff hanger!This chapter was so boring i was about to go to sleep that's why it  
took me so long to get out.C-ya! R&R. 


End file.
